


Boyfriend Shirt

by skyhillian



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dan, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Rimming, i take no responsibility for this its their fault, okay i take mild responsibility, they started this themselves with that boyfriend shirt thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: "You look like you're wearing your boyfriend's shirt.""I am."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moobaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moobaby/gifts).



> these two fuckers just fan the flames

"You look like you're wearing your boyfriend's shirt."

"I am."

  
The audience around them goes wild, and Dan prays to whatever deity that may be that no one catches the split second panicked glance that he and Arin share. He counts his lucky stars that he's able to use his improv training to make a quick recovery and laugh like he's not panicking on the inside.

Their relationship is only a few months old and it had been a mutual agreement between the two of them that it was to stay private. Dan had always been a very private man about his relationships, and while Arin was content to love out loud when it came to Suzy, he wanted Dan to himself for a while. The fact that Arin was very much married didn't make them keen on it being public, either, because as you know, everyone and their mother thinks they know more about your personal life than you do.

Throughout the show Dan periodically tells himself that people won't take it seriously, considering the nature of their daily conversations on Grumps. It most definitely isn’t the first time nor will it be the last time that they’ve alluded to the two of them dating or fucking each other. By nearly year four, it’s almost a requirement for at least one of them to say something incredibly gay on a daily basis. It isn’t until the show has ended and they've retreated into the green room that Dan allows himself to flip his shit. "Arin, I'm so sorry," he says in a rush, watching Arin unbutton his flannel a bit to try and cool off. "It just slipped out and—"

His rambling is cut off by Arin kissing him softly, and he immediately sags against the younger man. He's warm against Dan's chest and he tastes like the mint gum he had been chewing earlier. "It's okay," Arin assures him when they separate, grinning at Dan's dazed expression. "It mostly took me off guard because I think that's the first time you've actually called me your boyfriend." Dan's brow creases in concentration while he tries to think backwards. It's difficult to do when he's got a mildly-shirtless Arin pressed against him.

He'd danced around calling them boyfriends since they got together, because he wasn't sure if this whole thing would last or not. He didn't want to attach a label to it without some kind of assurance that their relationship would make it off the ground. "Is it?"

Arin chuckles meekly and looks down at the ground. "I thought you might not want it to be that kind of thing," he admits. "Maybe you just wanted to try out the whole 'being with dudes’ thing and not define it or something."

Dan brushes Arin's chin with his fingertips and tilts his head back up so that their eyes meet. This close, he can see the different shades of brown in Arin's eyes and the minuscule freckles on his upper cheeks and nose. He kisses Arin, and it's not much more than a soft brushing of lips, but it warms Arin's body from the inside out. "Baby," Dan says quietly, and Arin shivers. "I am proud to be your boyfriend, okay? There's no one else I'd rather take this chance with."   
  
Arin slips his hands underneath his shirt, which hangs even looser off of Dan’s skinny form now that Arin has worn it, and he finds the curve of Dan's hips. He squeezes lightly, loving the way his thumbs fit perfectly into the shape of them, and loving the full-body shiver he gets as a response even more. "I'm glad."

They stand there for another few moments, saying nothing and exchanging sweet kisses before kicking themselves into gear so that they can deal with the business aspect of the performance and then head on out for food before going back to the hotel.

\- - -

"Night, B," Dan calls after Brent, who is unlocking the door to his and Vernon's room. Vern had headed out to a pub, assuring them that he'd return to the hotel within a few hours. Arin and Dan head down the hall towards their room, which is almost down at the very end. Arin wrestles with the access key for a moment before the light turns green, and Dan follows him into the room, giggling once he's got it open.

They work around each other in a sleepy sort of trance, with Dan hopping in the shower first since he only needs to rinse off his body. He’s not due to wash the fro for another few days. The hot water helps relax his aching muscles, and he doesn’t really want to get out but Arin needs to shower as well and he really doesn’t want to use up all the hot water. He emerges from the bathroom, dressed in a pair of loose-fitting pajama bottoms that are decorated with the Giants logo, and Arin pats him on the ass when he goes past him into the bathroom

Dan waits until the shower starts and he’s sure that Arin won’t be coming back into the room before unzipping his suitcase and putting his dirty clothes away. He also pulls out a small bottle of lube and a condom, which he tucks under the pillow up towards the top of the bed on his side. If they don’t use it, then he can slip it back into his bag when Arin falls asleep.

To say he’s nervous would be an understatement. Despite the sexual tension that’s been building between them for years, he and Arin still haven’t gone past oral sex. Even that had been nerve wracking. Arin hasn’t pushed him once towards anything he wasn’t ready for, and Dan has appreciated that immensely. He’s been thinking a lot though about what it would be like for Arin to fuck him, which was very surprising the first time it happened because he had honestly expected the fantasy to be the other way around.

A nervous giggle bubbles up from his chest and he flops onto the bed onto his back. He feels like a goddamn virgin again, which in a way, he guesses he is. He’s got a super strange mixture of nerves and excitement swirling around in his tummy. It’s not that he’s afraid it’ll hurt—he knows that Arin will make sure he’s as prepared as he possibly can be. It’s that he’s doing something so foreign to him, something that he had never expected to want to partake in, and he’ll be doing it with someone he cares about more than he cares about himself.

Arin finds Dan still staring up at the ceiling when he exits the bathroom around ten minutes later. Dan is fiddling with the waistband of his pants, wrapping the drawstrings around his finger before unraveling it and starting over again. Arin shoves his clothes and toiletries into his bag before turning on the TV and shutting off the main light in the room. The lamp that sits next to the bed is still on, bathing that part of the room in a warm glow. Dan grabs the remote and the laminated sheet that lists the channels and he begins flicking through them as Arin climbs onto the bed next to him.

“What do you wanna watch?” Dan asks Arin, who has pressed his chest against Dan’s back and wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist. Arin presses a prickly kiss to Dan’s shoulder, causing the older man to squeak.

“I don’t care,” Arin says, continuing to kiss Dan’s shoulder, moving closer to his neck with each smooch. Dan settles on the history channel, which is showing a documentary about Egypt that he’s actually seen before.

“Arin,” he whines quietly, squirming at the tickle from Arin’s beard. The whine breaks off into a gasp when Arin slides his hand up Dan’s chest and he rubs over one dusky pink nipple. The hand that’s not teasing the sensitive bud rubs at the inside of Dan’s thigh, close enough to his half-hard cock to be frustrating. Dan lets his head fall back against Arin’s shoulder and he tangles his fingers in Arin’s damp hair.

“Is this okay?” He rubs circles on Dan’s thigh, moving incrementally higher until his knuckles brush against Dan’s dick.

“It would be more okay if you’d touch my dick,” Dan says, though the sass is dampened by the breathless quality to his voice. Arin cups Dan through his pants, and he can feel his cock twitch through the thin fabric. Arin kisses and nips at Dan’s shoulder and neck, making sure to not leave marks since they have one more show to do tomorrow night. He desperately wants to mark up Dan’s flawless skin, but it’ll have to wait until another time. Dan moans quietly and rocks his hips up towards Arin’s hand, drawing a moan forth from the younger man when the action rubs his ass against Arin’s cock.

Arin slips his hand into Dan’s pajamas and takes him in hand. Dan moans sharply and arches his back. Slowly, Arin strokes Danny’s length, using his thumb to spread the precum that’s beginning to leak out down the shaft. The heat and weight of Dan’s dick in his hand is still new enough to be odd, but it’s thrilling. He strokes Dan with a firm hand, the way he’s learning Danny likes, twisting his palm over the head every couple of passes. He halts suddenly when Dan grabs his wrist. “What’s wrong?”

Dan is breathing heavy and he’s flushed pink all the way down to his chest. He’s still incredibly nervous, and he hopes it doesn’t come out in his voice when he speaks. “I want...” Well, so much for that. He licks his lips and tries again. “I want...” Fuck.

“What do you want, baby boy?” Dan’s dick twitches hard in Arin’s hand. It’s the first time Arin’s ever called him that, and fuck, does he love the sound of the words rolling off of Arin’s tongue.

“I want you to fuck me,” he says quietly, and Arin groans loudly.

“I’d love to, baby,” Arin mumbles between the kisses he won’t stop littering Dan’s shoulder and neck with. He lightly squeezes Dan’s cock, relishing in the whine it produces. “We don’t have any supplies, though.” Much to his surprise, Dan fumbles underneath the pillows and produces a condom and a bottle of lube. “You sneaky little shit.” Arin pulls his hand out of Dan’s pants, laughing at the desperate groan Danny makes at the loss of contact.

“It was just a precaution.”

Arin moves from behind Dan, settling instead on his knees in front of him and pushing lightly on his chest, urging him to lay back against the pillows. Dan squirms against the pillows, trying to get comfortable. Arin nudges his thighs apart with his knees and they both moan when their cocks grind together. Dan wraps his legs around Arin’s waist and tugs him into a bruising kiss. It feels strange to be the one in this position, a position he’s had many a girl in over the years. There’s an odd thrill about it though, Dan is realizing. The feeling of Arin, sturdy and warm on top of him is ratcheting up his arousal. Knowing that Arin outweighs him and is much stronger than he is makes heat coil in his belly.

The slide of Arin’s tongue against his makes Danny’s toes curl. French kissing has always been one of his favorite things in the world to do. Arin nips at his bottom lip before sucking on it lightly, and Dan moans breathlessly. Arin begins tugging his pants off, and Dan hastily lifts his hips off of the bed to make it easier. Arin groans lowly, realizing that Dan isn’t wearing anything underneath them. Once the pajamas are off of Dan’s legs, Arin tosses them onto the floor and climbs off of the bed to slide his own pants off. This is the first time they’ve ever been fully naked in front of each other, and Dan can feel the embarrassment creeping up his spine.

Arin settles back into his previous spot, but Dan no longer has his legs spread wide for him to settle between. His knees are pressed together, and one arm is covering his chest, while the other covers his face. There’s a telltale blush creeping down Danny’s neck, and he’s trembling. Arin lightly puts his hands on Dan’s knees and rubs small circles with his thumbs. “Danny, what’s wrong?”

“N-nothing,” he says, though he and Arin both know it’s a bold faced lie. Arin just waits, knowing he doesn’t actually have to say anything to let Dan know that he’s full of shit. “I’m just being stupid.”

Arin kisses a scar that’s on Dan’s knee before reaching up and holding his hand. “It’s not stupid if it’s making you uncomfortable, baby. We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

Dan uncovers his face and looks down the length of his body at Arin, who’s watching him with kindness and understanding in his eyes. God, Dan loves him. “I just... I feel self conscious,” he admits quietly. “I’m a walking skeleton and you’re... fuck, you’re gorgeous.” Most of the time, he has good body image, but sometimes it tanks completely, and of course it had to happen at this moment in time. The universe has a sick sense of humor.

Arin kisses all over both of Dan’s knees and down his calves. He cradles the heel of his left foot in his hand, and Dan squirms. Laughter erupts out of him when Arin kisses over the top of his foot and across the bottom of it, all the while trying to pull his foot out of Arin’s grasp. While Dan is still giggling, Arin puts his hands on Dan’s knees, and lightly tugs at them, silently asking if it’s alright if he spreads them apart. Dan nods and spreads his long legs, but he covers his face with both hands and squirms. Arin is happy to see that Excalibur is still mostly hard against Danny’s hip.  
  
Dan inhales sharply when Arin kisses his hip. His hips are _ridiculously_ sensitive, to the point where he’s had an orgasm from having them stimulated. The blunt fingertip that’s dragging lightly over them is driving him fucking nuts; he can’t stop squirming, trying to simultaneously get closer to the stimulation and also get away from it. Danny cries out when Arin drags the flat of his tongue over the dip of his hipbone, and his eyes roll back when Arin sinks his teeth into the spot and sucks a bruise. Dan is breathing like he’s run a fucking marathon when Arin sits up.

“Sensitive?” Arin teases, and Dan pokes Arin’s soft tummy with his foot. Excalibur is fully hard again, leaking precum against Dan’s belly. Arin grabs one of the pillows from beside Dan and shoves it underneath his ass before settling on his stomach between Dan’s spread legs. Dan puts his feet on Arin’s shoulders, not knowing where else he should rest them. He feels so... vulnerable, and he did not expect for the feeling to turn him on even further. He whines, embarrassed at his own thoughts, and Arin kisses the back of his thigh. “You’re so fucking gorgeous all spread out for me like this.” The praise warms Dan’s skin like fucking sunshine, and he moans quietly. He spreads his legs a little bit farther. Arin smirks to himself before leaning forward and running his tongue over the seam of Dan’s balls.

“Oh, fuck!” Dan cries, toes curling and pinching Arin’s shoulders slightly. Arin alternates between squeezing them firmly and sucking on them, using the distraction to reach lower with his free hand and begin rubbing and Dan’s perineum. Dan rolls his hips against Arin’s face, crying out at the combination of stimulation. He nearly shoots off the bed when Arin licks over his taint and rubs at his hole with his thumb. He’s never had anyone else touch him there before, and it’s alarming, to say the least.

“Relax, baby boy,” Arin says, slightly muffled by the fact that he has his mouth occupied. “I’m not gonna open you up just yet.” Dan nods before remembering that Arin can’t see him, and he makes a noise of affirmation. Arin continues teasing the sensitive skin of Dan’s balls and taint all while applying light pressure in small bursts to his ass. He has to use his free hand to pin Dan’s hips down to keep him from bucking against his face.

Dan tenses when he feels the heat from Arin’s breath on his asshole. “Arin, what’re you—” His words morph into a loud shout as Arin slowly traces the rim of muscle with the tip of his tongue. “A—Arin! Fuck!” Danny covers his mouth with his hand and tries to roll his hips forward against Arin, but the arm holding him down is determined to keep him from moving.

“Fuck, Dan,” Arin groans. “So pretty and pink for me.” Dan whines high in his throat, embarrassed, even though the praise shoots right to his dick. Arin shifts forward on the bed and grabs the backs of Dan’s thighs before pressing his knees up toward his chest, exposing him even further. He makes sure not to put Dan in an uncomfortable position. “Spread your legs for me, Danny.” Dan quickly takes Arin’s place, pulling his knees upward before spreading them wider. If anyone had told him he would ever be in this position, moaning like he was being paid for it while someone ate his ass, he would have laughed until he actually exploded.

It feels like fire is racing up and down Dan’s spine as Arin continues eating his ass, darting his tongue in and out of his hole and rubbing at the sensitive rim with his fingers. He can’t cover his mouth since his hands are occupied, therefore he’s turned his head and bit down on the pillow next to him. He’s not usually this loud, but _fuck_ , it’s so good. He really hopes that the rooms adjacent to theirs are vacant right now. Arin rubs at the underside of his thigh with one hand, tapping it lightly in a silent question. They’d discussed a few things they were into before they had even started fooling around, and Dan had admitted that he enjoyed being spanked (albeit pretty lightly) in bed. Dan releases the pillow so he can give Arin an answer. “Please.” The resounding smack echoes through the hotel room, and Dan gasps out a moan. His thighs are shaking and the spot where Arin had slapped him stings just enough to be pleasurable. His hips are starting to hurt from being in this position, and he warns Arin that he’s going to let go of his legs so he doesn’t clock him in the head with one of his feet.

Arin pulls back so Dan can stretch back out properly. His chin and lips are shiny with spit, and the sight makes Dan’s cock twitch against his stomach. Surprising both himself and Arin, Dan tugs him up so he can kiss him. He can taste himself on Arin’s tongue—the tang of sweat and arousal is almost heady, and Dan moans into the kiss. He reaches down between them and gives Arin’s dick a few strokes and grinning salaciously when Arin swears and bucks into his grip. “I want...” Dan trails off, biting down on his lip. He’s not generally this shy about what he wants in bed, but the submissive role he’s taking in this is making it much harder for him to communicate what he wants in one fell swoop. The pleasant weight of Arin’s body on top of him is just adding to the distraction.

Arin rolls his hips slowly, minutely fucking Dan’s fist while he kisses over his neck. “What do you want, baby? I can’t give you what you want if you don’t tell me.” Dan whines, clearly flustered, but the way that Arin is positioned on top of him makes it impossible for him to cover his face with his hand.

“I... I want you inside me,” Dan says quietly, and Arin moans low in his chest, the words serving to turn him on like a livewire. Arin kisses Dan again before sitting back and bracketing his own hips with Dan’s long legs. Danny licks his lips and looks down at Arin. He looks beautiful in the warm glow of the lamp, making the miles of soft, pale skin look flawless. “Do you... should I pull my legs back again?” He knows the logistics but penetrating _yourself_ with ease requires a different position than when someone _else_ does it.

“It’ll make it easier,” Arin tells him, and Dan nods before hooking his arms underneath his knees and pulling them towards his chest, though this time he makes sure to not pull them as close so that he’s comfortable for longer. Arin pops the cap on the lube, and the loud sound makes Dan jump. Noticing this, Arin leaves a trail of soft kisses over Dan’s shin and rubs the un-lubed hand over the back of Dan’s thigh. “I’ll go slow, okay? If it gets to be too much or you get uncomfortable, let me know.” Dan nods, but Arin isn’t taking that as an answer. “I want verbal consent, Dan.”

“I promise,” Dan says, and Arin kisses his knee before beginning to rub lube on his hole. It’s slightly cold, and Dan gasps at the sudden temperature change. Arin rubs small, concentric circles until he deems it okay to begin opening him up. The first press Arin’s index finger into his ass makes Dan gasp loudly. Arin’s fingers are a lot thicker than his own, and he has no goddamn clue how he managed to forget that piece of vital information.

“You okay?” Arin asks.

“Yeah,” Dan assures him, breathless. “Your fingers are thicker than mine.” Arin chuckles and begins a slow, even thrusting with his index finger. Dan breathes deeply through his nose, trying to stay relaxed. A tingle of pleasure starts in the base of his spine once he finally relaxes, and when he starts to rock his hips into the movements of Arin’s hand, Arin adds more lube and begins to work the second finger in. A long, high pitched whine escapes Dan at the sensation of being stretched open. His cock twitches against his stomach, and he can feel the copius amounts of precum smearing across his skin and sliding into his belly button. Arin works him slowly until he’s shaking, and it isn’t until he works the third finger inside of him that he rubs his fingers over Danny’s prostate.

The resulting moan wouldn’t be out of place in a raunchy porno. Arin bites back a groan at the sight of his fingers moving in and out of Danny’s tight hole while Dan writhes, trying to increase the stimulation. He’s whimpering and moaning quietly on each exhale and it’s like a fucking chorus to Arin’s ears. “Arin, please,” Dan begs. His legs are slipping out of his grip, and the moment Arin withdraws his fingers, Dan lets go of them and tries to wrap them around Arin’s waist. Arin laughs at the enthusiasm Dan is showing, much different than the nervous energy he was exuding not half an hour ago.

“I gotta put the condom on, baby.” Dan makes an indignant noise, but he releases Arin’s hips from his grip just long enough for Arin to roll the condom on over his cock and cover it with extra lube. Arin scoots up close until his hips touch the back of Dan’s thighs and he tugs Dan’s legs up to hook over his hips. As carefully as he can, Arin takes his cock in hand and presses forward. There’s a moment of resistance before the muscle gives and he slides in. The sight of his cock sinking into Dan’s heat is one of the hottest things he’s ever seen in his entire life, and for a second he’s afraid he’s going to blow his load then and there. Dan is breathing heavily through his nose and one hand is tangled in his own unruly mop of curls while the other grips at Arin’s bicep hard enough to bruise. “Do you need me to stop?”

Dan shakes his head no. “I just need a sec-second.” His voice is strained and his face is turning pink, and the color is slowly spreading down his neck and across his chest. After nearly half a minute, Dan urges Arin forward until he bottoms out. Arin peppers the older man’s face with kisses while he waits for him to adjust. His lanky body is trembling slightly. “You can move.”

“Are you sure?” Arin asks. It’s taking so much of his willpower to stay still. Dan is hot and gloriously tight around him, and he keeps experimentally clenching his muscles around Arin’s cock and it’s driving him fucking insane.

Dan rolls his hips as much as he can with how close together they are and he relishes in the gasp it pulls from his boyfriend. “Please,” he says, “make love to me.” The resultant moan from Arin’s first thrust is lost between them when Arin kisses Dan hard enough that their teeth clack together. It’s so overwhelming; Dan can feel Arin _everywhere_. The slide of their skin, the brush of the light smattering of hair on Arin’s tummy against Dan’s cock, the intoxicating taste of Arin’s tongue in his mouth, the sensation of being so fucking full as Arin slowly thrusts in and out of him.

Arin can’t keep himself from kissing all over Dan’s face and chest and shoulders and neck. By Dan standards, he’s being pretty quiet, sighing and moaning quietly with every breath. When Arin picks up speed, the sighs become replaced with quiet cries of _yes_ and _oh god_ and _arin_. Arin slides one arm under one of Dan’s legs, leaving the other wrapped around his waist, and he pushes forward a bit more, and he gets the result he wanted almost immediately. Dan arches off of the bed and digs his heel into the small of Arin’s back.

“Right there,” Dan hisses. He’s trying to rock into the thrusts but it’s hard with how Arin has him pinned. “Don’t stop.” Every time Arin’s dick hits his prostate it feels like a firework goes off in his pelvis. With every movement the pressure builds and he’s barreling towards orgasm faster than he feels like he can even comprehend. There’s so much sensation and when it comes to a head he knows it’s going to knock him flat on his ass.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” Dan keens at the praise, and Arin smirks. “So good for me, taking my cock like you were made for it.” Dan’s noises are growing louder and he’s tangled his fingers in his hair again. “Such a good boy.”

Its the last four words that do it for him, and Dan cums hard between their bodies with a cry of Arin’s name. The sight of Dan coming absolutely undone underneath him combined with the near-painful tightening around his cock sets off Arin’s orgasm, and Dan whimpers at the feeling of Arin’s cock twitching inside of him. He can feel the warmth of Arin’s jizz even through the condom, and it’s a foreign sensation to the max, but he doesn’t find it gross like he expected he would. In the haze of his post-orgasmic high, he thinks about maybe sometime doing this without the condom so he can feel _all_ of Arin. That in and of itself is kind of a scary thought, since in the fifteen years he’s been sexually active he has never once had unprotected sex.

Arin disposes of the condom in the bathroom trash before grabbing a washcloth to wipe the jizz off of Danny’s stomach (and his own). When he reenters the room, Danny is laying on his side, watching him with a lazy smile on his face. Arin settles on the bed next to him and wipes his skin clean. Dan shivers at the contact, still overstimulated. Arin chucks the washcloth into the bathroom and it skids across the linoleum. He considers getting up and moving it, but he decides against it when Dan threads his fingers through his and lifts their intertwined hands to his lips. Arin shuts off the light and turns down the television, which is still playing documentaries before laying down next to Dan.

Dan snuggles close, keeping their hands clasped between them. He kisses the corner of Arin’s mouth softly. “I love you.” Normally Dan would be running for the hills if those three words had been said only two months into a relationship, but he and Arin had practically been dating without actually dating for nearly five fucking years. They love each other and have never had an issue saying it, and giving their relationship a label isn’t going to change that fact.

“I love you, too,” Arin whispers back. By the time the sleep timer goes off on the television, they’re both asleep.


End file.
